Detalles
by MacJardin 201
Summary: Un par de drabbles basados en las relaciones del capitán más ¿celoso? y la ¿inocente? señorita concejal que forman el dúo dinámico perfecto a la hora de formar malentendidos en el consejo de magia. Algo de Oc en los personajes UwUr. Gajevy 100% [Reto para el maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island]
*Sale del arbusto*

Holi, gente bonita de fanfiction n.n

Me inicio en el foro de cannon island con el reto maraton multicolor obviamente con el pie derecho con mi Gajevy (me gusta decirlo de esta forma xD). Son apro 499 palabras :v.

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos a Hiro *Porque a Saber* Mashima que me levanta cada lunes a las 6 de la mañana. La historia loca, es fumada mía :p. REPITO: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

¡Disfruten :D!

* * *

 _—_ _¿Crees que en verdad le guste a la señorita?—_

 _Y eso desató la mismísima puerta del tártaros..._

* * *

Otro día más en las inmediaciones del renovado concilio mágico.

Un Gajeel no muy feliz que digamos, daba de vueltas en su oficina solo porque escucho a esos idiotas hablar de idioteces y por ese idiota que tenía el maldito paquete adornado con un empalagoso color magenta, que lo más seguro sean ilusiones cursis de cualquier idiota.

—Como si fuera verdad...— Mascullo para sí mismo y continuó divagando en las ¿idioteces?, bah, creo que debería dejar de conjugar la palabra idiota con lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

— ¿Verdad qué?, solo sal un rato antes de que me contagies tu mal humor o vuelvas a explotar como aquella vez— Dijo un tanto irritado Lily tratando de "entender" a Gajeel.

—Se lo ganaron esos idio... Estúpidos— Contesto tratando de ser lo más cortante posible.

¿Quién en su sano juicio pregunta por la "señorita" en plena escena de "celos" del susodicho capitán?

Bueno, a menos que quieras terminar atravesando tres par  
edes y un mes en el hospital.

Afortunadamente, el dragón de hierro decidió salir un momento para no tener que pagar nuevamente por los cargos a terceros y daños materiales.

El edificio del concilio era gigantesco, lo suficiente para perderte y no volver a encontrar a nadie que no quisieras volver a ver. Perfecto para alivianar el mal humor del Redfox.

No paso mucho tiempo para que él se topara justamente de frente a frente a ese par de subordinados con el mismísimo paquete. Aun así decidió quedar inmóvil en un perturbador silencio sólo para escuchar su conversación.

— ¿Será buena idea que le diga?— Menciono el primero.

—Por supuesto amigo, he escuchado rumores de que el capitán también tiene a la señorita en la mira, así que entre más pronto...— Y la voz del segundo se calló.

Sus miradas estaban enfocadas en los iris carmesíes que desprendían un aura maligna que indicaban su inevitable futuro.

—Termina, el rumor parece interesante— Ordeno con diversión en su voz.

—Mejor...— Y esas fue la última palabra de aquellos chicos.

...

Ya han pasado tres días desde que de Gajeel hizo récord rompiendo 5 paredes por desmentir aquel rumor.

En la oficina mientras tanto, solo se notaba a un Lily con un facepalm y a una Levy enojada.

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir sobre el respeto a los subordinados?— Sermoneo ella.

— ¿Y eso qué?— Contestó.

—Podrían haberse referido a otra cosa— Dijo tranquilamente McGarden.

—Entonces ¿cómo explicas el cursi rosa y el maldito rumor?— Respondió molesto Redfox extendiendo el maltratado paquete.

Ella lo tomo y lo abrió sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Es muy lindo— Exclamó

Un coqueta cartera color dorada y magenta era el caprichoso paquete magenta.

—Podría haber sido mejor...— Dijo entre dientes el dragonslayer.

—Algo es algo— Se alzó de hombros Levy y dio fin al caso.

Su orgullo no podía doblegarse ante la indirecta de ella. Solo bufo y se cruzó de brazos.

* * *

¿Y que les pareció mi primer drabble UuUr?

Ya lo tenía listo pero me sobraban unas cuantas palabras :v

Próximamente subo el color Jade OwO, estoy escribiéndolo.

P.d. Antier fue mi cumple, por eso dejo que me digan que pareja hacer después del Gajevy 3

P.D.2. Me dieron una nota en mi libro de mate declarándome OwO #HailGajevy

*Vuelve al arbusto*


End file.
